Carrier aggregation is one of the new features recently developed by the members of the 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for so-called Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and is standardized as part of LTE Release 10, which is also known as LTE-Advanced. An earlier version of the LTE standards, LTE Release 8, supports bandwidths up to 20 MHz. However, the very high data rates contemplated for LTE-Advanced will require an expansion of the transmission bandwidth. Accordingly, bandwidths up to 100 MHz are supported in LTE-Advanced. In order to maintain backward compatibility with LTE Release 8 mobile terminals, the available spectrum is divided into Release 8-compatible chunks called component carriers. Carrier aggregation enables bandwidth expansion beyond the limits of LTE Release 8 systems by allowing mobile terminals to transmit and receive data over multiple component carriers, which together can cover up to 100 MHz of spectrum. Importantly, the carrier aggregation approach ensures compatibility with earlier Release 8 mobile terminals, while also ensuring efficient use of a wide carrier by making it possible for legacy mobile terminals to be scheduled in all parts of the wideband LTE-Advanced carrier.
The number of aggregated component carriers, as well as the bandwidth of the individual component carrier, may be different for uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) transmissions. A carrier configuration is referred to as “symmetric” when the number of component carriers in each of the downlink and the uplink are the same. In an asymmetric configuration, on the other hand, the number of component carriers differs between the downlink and uplink. Further, the number of component carriers configured for a geographic cell area may be different from the number of component carriers seen by a given mobile terminal. A mobile terminal, for example, may support more downlink component carriers than uplink component carriers, even though the same number of uplink and downlink component carriers may be offered by the network in a particular area.
LTE systems can operate in either Frequency-Division Duplex (FDD) mode or Time-Division Duplex (TDD) mode. In FDD mode, downlink and uplink transmissions take place in different, sufficiently separated, frequency bands. In TDD mode, on the other hand, downlink and uplink transmission take place in different, non-overlapping time slots. Thus, TDD can operate in unpaired spectrum, whereas FDD requires paired spectrum. TDD mode also allows for different asymmetries in terms of the amount of resources allocated for uplink and downlink transmission, respectively, by means of different downlink/uplink configurations. These differing configurations permit the shared frequency resources to be allocated to downlink and uplink use in differing proportions. Accordingly, uplink and downlink resources can be allocated asymmetrically for a given TDD carrier.
One consideration for carrier aggregation is how to transmit control signaling from the mobile terminal on the uplink to the wireless network. Uplink control signaling may include acknowledgement (ACK) and negative-acknowledgement (NACK) signaling for hybrid automatic repeat request (Hybrid ARQ, or HARQ) protocols, channel state information (CSI) and channel quality information (CQI) reporting for downlink scheduling, and scheduling requests (SRs) indicating that the mobile terminal needs uplink resources for uplink data transmissions. In LTE systems that use carrier aggregation, a single uplink carrier is used by a mobile terminal to carry ACK/NACK and channel-state information for several downlink carriers. Further, in LTE systems that use TDD, ACK/NACK information for several downlink subframes may need to be transmitted in a single uplink subframe. In systems that use both TDD and carrier aggregation, a relatively large number of ACK/NACK bits and CSI bits may need to be transmitted in a single uplink subframe, on a single uplink carrier. Accordingly, improved techniques are needed for managing the transmission of uplink control-channel information in systems that employ carrier aggregation and/or TDD.